


Music of Love

by mechatitan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M, Otabek is in a band, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9055234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechatitan/pseuds/mechatitan
Summary: "Otabek felt pure panic course through him. What did he do now? He was accidentally intruding on an extremely private moment for this beautiful man he didn’t even know. How did one even address this. 	Maybe the best thing would be to just leave as quietly as he could. Otabek watched as the man leaned forward and onto his knees and crumpled in on himself.	He knew he couldn’t just leave now."Or the story in which Otabek accidentally witnesses Yuri dealing with a tragic loss and kinda fucks up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey, i just kinda wrote this cause i thought of it which is pretty unusual for me. usually i keep reading over my stories until i hate them and then never post it, but I'm gonna go ahead and post this before i get the chance to rip it apart.
> 
> but ya. ;) tell me what ya think

Found alone...cardiac arrest...old age…

Yuri felt the feeling of numbness take over his mind as the words continued out of Viktor’s solemn mouth. He avoided looking at the grief filled blue eyes that were so like his own and tried to focus solely on his brothers moving lips. But Yuri wasn’t hearing any words anymore.

This wasn’t happening. This couldn’t be happening. Not right now. Not now...

He bolted off the couch, grabbing his coat and practice bag from where he had left them by the door. Some part of him heard the desperate cries for him to come back, but he didn’t have the strength to react. He closed the door behind him and let muscle memory take control, leading him to the one place he wanted to be right now.

* * *

 

Yuri was there before he knew it, not letting himself off auto pilot in fear of what might happen. He took in the sight of the park from his childhood, covered in snow and ice. A small ice rink that people in his profession would scoff at as ‘dingy’ stood before him. To him, it was anything but. The rusty old bleachers and worn down rental shack were familiar and calming, allowing him to relax a bit out of his shell-shocked state.

A time where the bleachers were shining silver and the rental place just newly built flashed to the forefront of his mind. Freshly fallen snow surrounded the place, but the rink was wiped for his use. A warm hand held onto his own securely.

But he didn’t want to think of that right now.

Yuri approached the bleachers, sitting down to change out his boots for skates. He didn’t bother looking up his  belongings in a cubby; it was getting late and not another soul was in sight.

He glided peacefully onto the ice, making his way to the center in a slow concentrated line. Music filled his empty ears, the lilting singing and graceful music arrangement he knew by heart.

And with one last deep breath, he began to skate.

* * *

 

Otabek knew he’d get an earful from JJ tonight. The man sighed woefully and tried to walk as fast as he could through the treacherous snow and ice.

He was late for band practice. Again. In his defense, he was a busy dude. Sure, the semi-successful band he was in had landed some decent gigs lately, but that wasn’t nearly enough to pay his rent and food bills.

So he got a part-time job that sometimes happened to run into band practice. As a barista at a coffee shop. Talk about a struggling musician cliche.

As much as JJ liked to whine and complain about people being late and not being as dedicated to the band as him, Otabek knew he was safe. He was a damn good bassist and a hard to replace one at that. But he’d honestly rather avoid the annoying lecture.

He rolled his eyes not for the first time and turned onto a route that was less taken, but quicker to JJ’s place. The park around him was empty, most likely because it was so late. He hadn’t been expecting to see anyone at all, so he was more than a little confused when he heard the faint sound of skates gliding against ice.

Otabek looked up at the old ice skating rink to his right curiously, spotting a slender figure on the ice, illuminated by the weak light from the rink lamps. The first thing he noticed was the mass of beautiful blonde hair flowing gracefully as the figure moved. He felt himself slowing down a bit as he looked more, noticing the glowing pale skin and the slightly toned figure of a man dressed in all black.

It dawned on him slightly that he was straying off the path and towards the rink a tiny bit. Otabek watched transfixed as the man moved gracefully around the ice to no music at all, so fluid and natural in movement that it was like this man was taught to skate before being taught to walk.

He didn’t know what the song for this routine was, but Otabek felt like it was extremely emotional. The way this man moved was so passionate and graceful. He moved to sit on the bleachers that he suddenly realized were right next to him, propping his bass beside him.

In his mind, he imagined a lilting, majestic song, music dramatic but graceful enough for a ballerina. Otabek felt love, pure forgiving love pouring from this man’s performance.

A solemn type of love. The expression of someone who is taking their last chance to profess just how much a person means to them. Because they know they won’t ever get the chance again.

A last, desperate show of love.

The skating man came to the end of his performance in an upsweep of both his arms to the heavens, gasping for air.

Otabek realized he was staring with his mouth completely agape, so he shut it firmly. He wasn’t sure if he should clap or say something, but he wanted to somehow comment on the beauty of what he just witnessed.

He didn’t have the time to make a decision, because a heart wrenching sob suddenly echoed around the rink. Otabek looked back up in time to see the man’s face crumpled, tears falling down his cheeks in a stream. He brought his outstretched hands to his face, covering them completely.

Otabek felt pure panic course through him. What did he do now? He was accidentally intruding on an extremely private moment for this beautiful man he didn’t even know. How did one even address this.

Maybe the best thing would be to just leave as quietly as he could. Otabek watched as the man leaned forward and onto his knees and crumpled in on himself.

He knew he couldn’t just leave now. This beautiful, delicate man that was breaking apart right in front of him...Otabek wanted to do something. He wanted to take whatever problems he was facing and make them better. Smooth out his pain and brush away the tears, however he could manage to do that.

On a whim, Otabek got up and approached the rink, opening the door.

The man’s head snapped up in alarm at the sound, eyes meeting Otabek’s across the rink. He was met with the most beautiful blue he’d ever seen in a person's iris, so enchanting that it took his breath away.

He paused, mind reeling to find something to say.

“I-I’m sorry I just-”

Otabek didn’t have time to finish before the man was up and skating as fast he could across the ice away from him.

“W-wait, I just happened to be walking by-” Otabek wasn’t usually good with words, but this was worse than usual.

The man was shucking off his skates as Otabek tried to make his way across the ice.

“Please, I want to talk-” The words died in his throat as he watched the man run away, not even bothering to put his shoes back on.

“Fuck…” He swore, thinking about how cold the man's feet must be. He was that desperate to get away, huh?

He watched the retreating body of the man, feeling like a complete loser and kind of a creep.

“Nice going, Otabek…”


End file.
